


Ala Rasi

by kenainot



Series: You Gave Me Something to Lose [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Attempt at smut, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i have sinned, stan winner, what is plot at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Mino’s luck would never run out, it seems.





	Ala Rasi

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble. Yeah yeah the smut isn’t that good but don’t try to kill me for it.
> 
> I appreciate comments!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: @kenainot

Mino calls Seunghoon a dictator. Sure, They’re friends, and he would probably go to the ends of the earth for him, but he was a fucking dictator. And this right now is the exact reason.

The four of them decided to unwind after a stressful day at school and work, and they were still thinking about what to do. In all honesty, the discussion was going nowhere, and they were all getting hungry. Mino and Seungyoon were engaged in a serious discussion if it’s a good day for sushi or meat. Mino wanted some meat, and he was forcing Jinwoo to side with him, the latter just humming and nodding every now and then. It was becoming futile, and Seungyoon was determined to have sushi. It was another five minutes when Seunghoon, muttered a loud ‘fuck, you undecisive brats’ and ushered the three of them outside his apartment. 

He brought them in a bowling alley when the three of them has no idea how the game works. Mino thought it’s a cool idea. At least they’ll be together as they embarrass themselves. So when Seunghoon said they should split into two teams and the loser pays all the snacks and the dinner afterward, he was all in. Jinwoo was good at games, and he could try too.

But Seunghoon, the dictator, was apparently great at it.

The dictator landed another full house. Complete with “Yes, Seunghoon hyung! Show these bitches who the real bowling master is.” from an even more infuriating Kang Seungyoon. And his boyfriend has the audacity to laugh and clap.

They were losing. 

Big time. 

It’s not like he could complain when Jinwoo’s the only one that’s scoring for their team. Mino was made for gutterball and he wants to just stop and go home, and never play bowling again. They’ve been at it for more than an hour now, and he really has no idea on how they stand except that they’re losing. 

The dictator smirked and pointed some finger guns in their way. 

Jinwoo laughed some more. And really, Mino didn’t want to laugh but Jinwoo sounded so beautiful and relaxed that his heart made the decision for him. He found himself childishly throwing an unopened nacho packet to Seungyoon. The other just caught it and said thanks. He was roaring by then. It was a good thing that they were the only customers in the establishment, being it a Wednesday and all.

It was worth the effort but five gutterballs after, Seunghoon decided it was time for Jinwoo and Mino to pay for the snacks, and they should go to a pizza house for dinner. 

See, a dictator through and through.

Jinwoo offered to pay the dinner instead so Mino had to pay for the snacks they just ate. It was fun and worth his time. He thinks as he watched his boyfriend talk with Seunghoon why pineapple in pizza is acceptable. The topic was mundane but it’s the way Jinwoo’s eyes light up when Seunghoon considers the idea of ordering a Hawaiian pizza for dinner. It was Mino who loves it, and knowing his hyung was willing to fight for his love for pineapples in pizzas is stirring good shit inside his heart. 

He was so in love with Kim Jinwoo. 

The dinner was uneventful at most. They were all hungry adults on a Wednesday night. Jinwoo was generous enough to order two boxes of pizza, fries, pasta and even a shrimp dish for Seungyoon. It was chaotic but a normal night in Mino’s book. Seunghoon had to say goodbye first, saying he needed to be at his dance studio by six am. He had a class to cover since a colleague was on a leave. Seungyoon rode with Seunghoon so he had to go as well. 

They all uttered a short goodbye and a promise to meet in a week or two again. It would probably happen since Seunghoon instigated the event. Seunghoon has a way of making people show up even at their deathbed. 

Now, he must’ve said it out loud, a habit he never learned to stop, because Jinwoo was laughing his heart out. Mino had to chuckle because his hyung finds so many things funny, and Mino was just so damn lucky to have him. Jinwoo was still recovering from his hearty laugh when the younger decided to grab his hyung’s hand and intertwine it with his. 

Because shit, he wanted to touch Jinwoo all the time. He was drawn to him. Always.

He could feel his face burning a little because his action wasn’t fit something you do in the middle of a greasy diner. It was just his need for physical contact. He was needy like that. His sister would often tease him for his need for physical affection. And Mino doesn’t really know how to limit himself. He only kissed a total of three people in his life. The first one was Seungyoon and they were 16 and thought it was a good idea to try kissing your best friend. They never did it again, and they vowed never to talk about it because honestly, although he loves Seungyoon with all of his heart, the kiss was awkward and plain. They never even thought of crossing the line after it. Jinwoo laughed for about an hour when Mino told him about it. Seungyoon was his first kiss, you know. Jinwoo burst a lung that night from laughing too much.

He was also sixteen when he had his first girlfriend. She was a cute girl from another class, but they never really lasted long. She was clearly just dating her for the attention and Mino couldn’t really blame her when he didn’t like her that much too. He looks back now and thinks that they dated each other to look good together and not for feelings. So yeah, they held hands and kissed. And maybe they made out once or thrice but the relationship ended in five months before they could even explore their feelings. She needed to migrate to some country and Mino was sad but they broke up in hood terms. Mino thinks he wasn’t that lucky with relationships so he stopped trying. It’s not like he’s not attractive, but for some reason, people stop approaching him.

It must’ve something to do with a rumor spreading at their final year in high school. He was apparently dating Seungyoon. They both shrugged it off because it wasn’t true. It died down, and people just assumed that they were still together. Mino thinks the people from his high school still thinks he’s dating Seungyoon.

He grimaced at the thought. 

But yeah, back to him being physically needy. He didn’t really know his boundaries because Jinwoo was the next person he was in a relationship with. It was Jinwoo’s fault, really, because the elder never told him to stop. He would just stare at Mino, and then weave his own fingers between the younger. Jinwoo has spoiled him too much. Mino’s advances were never rejected, and the younger can’t help the smile in his lips.

He was just lucky like that.

“Are you that happy holding my hand?” Jinwoo teasingly asks but never making any motion to retract their intertwined fingers.

“Maybe,” says Mino. Now, he knows Jinwoo knows he’s in the moon right now, but he was too stubborn to admit that. He was embarrassed, sure. And maybe he feels a stir in his stomach, and some tingles in his nerve endings, but he wasn’t going to say that so easily.

“You’re cute when you try to deny things.” Jinwoo had the audacity to snort and Mino could feel his face flush some more.

Jinwoo laughs and Mino childishly scowls. Jinwoo just tugged his hand and held it tighter. And maybe Mino was more than okay with that validation. The fact that Jinwoo may tease him for his need for affection, but his hyung would also find ways to make him feel that it’s okay. That he was here to receive it all. That he loves him too and he craves for his touch too.

“Tell me if I’m being too clingy.” Mino bit his lower lip as he says the words. Jinwoo used his free hand to pinch Mino’s sides.

Jinwoo leaned in and made a gentle hum. If Mino was being honest, he was about to go nuts. He was head over heels with the Jinwoo, and the other was returning everything that he feels.

“We’ve been together for three years now, you dummy.” Says Jinwoo. Letting his fingers untangle with Mino’s bigger ones, and tracing little heart patterns on his palms instead. “You can hold my hand and do all the shit you want as long as you don’t grope me in public. I love you, you know. I won’t reject your touches as long as I don't feel uncomfortable so stop second guessing yourself.”

And maybe, Mino’s heart was skipping so many beats, because no matter how many times Jinwoo told him he loves him, he still feels a little choked up. This man loves him, and he was crazy about him too. 

Shit, Jinwoo loves him. 

He loves him too.

Too much.

There’s no second guessing that.

It’s just that, three years of familiarity and shared time, would make you lax and you often disregard the fact that another being treasured you with all of their soul. So when Jinwoo says something like this, in the middle of a pizza place, Mino feels a little weak. 

The younger nodded at his boyfriend’s work because he should really learn to assert his feelings and accept that it’s reciprocated. He just can’t believe he’s this lucky.

“Let’s go. I kinda want to end the night right. Stay at mine’s tonight.”

And really, just like that, Mino’s little breakdown was released with a sudden heat in his abdomen.

Jinwoo has a way of changing his mood like that.

*

The ride to Jinwoo’s place was fast and quiet. Mino wanted to touch his boyfriend so much but he refrained himself from doing so. Jinwoo would probably punch him if he tries anything right now.

So really, it’s not Mino’s fault when he carelessly punched in Jinwoo’s apartment code and grabbed his hyung inside. The kisses were messy, his hold was firm, as if afraid of losing the other. It was just plain crazy, Mino thinks as unbuttons his boyfriend’s pants, that Jinwoo could feel him desperately wanted like this. ‘God, I love you.’ The younger whispered in between the wet kisses. Jinwoo opting to close his eyes as he felt every need, every sensation feeding his body. 

They were in Jinwoo’s bed all too suddenly. Mino wasn’t sure how, but he’s now pressed tightly against his hyung’s side. They were still fully clothed, but the buttons of their jeans were undone, and their hands were everywhere.

Touching.

Feeling.

Making sure the other feels right.

Each breath was shallow and full of longing. It was overwhelming. Because he loves Jinwoo so much, and he wanted to convey every feeling, every affection, everything that he could with his touch.

“You’re insatiable.” Jinwoo gasped as he felt Mino’s hand find its way to his torso, pressing and groping. Instead of answering, Mino proceeded to kiss him senseless, tongue dancing and meeting. His arms now wrapped around his boyfriend. Jinwoo’s head was hazy, and Mino only decided to part when they were both breathless, panting for air.

“Idiot, let me breathe,” Jinwoo muttered and Mino could only grin. Bodies still pressed. It’s a wonder they could still breathe at this point, actually.

“You like it,” Mino responds cheekily. Jinwoo could only chuckle before diving for another kiss. 

Mino was now caressing his thighs. He feels the sudden urge to get the two of them naked as soon as possible. Jinwoo could only moan when Mino nipped and licked his jaw. 

And really, it was supposed to be a lustful moment, but Jinwoo just had to wear skinny jeans that day. Mino stopped his ministrations and huffed a sigh as he pulled down his boyfriend's jeans and letting his own fall too. Their shirts came next, and Mino stared at his lover’s face, all flushed and turned on.

“Lie down. I want to suck you today.” Jinwo says, panting and heaving.

Mino didn’t need to be told twice. He positioned himself on top of the bed and watched Jinwoo hover over his dick. His boyfriend had the audacity to pout, tongue making wonders around the surface of his dick before sliding forward. Taking as much as he can. His head bobbing sloppily, just like how Mino likes it. 

The younger thinks it’s unfair that Jinwoo gives blowjobs that destroy his sanity. It wasn’t even because of techniques or his tongue at all. It was how his hyung was so good at taking him, humming and sucking without any hesitation at all. It was noisy and wet, and Mino was too horny to function. The face he makes was all hunger and need. Jinwoo’s hands wrapping around his length was also a pleasure driving him into madness.

And Mino’s dick twitched when he felt his lover going deeper, making choked sounds as he does it over and over again. Mino just wanted to fuck him senseless right now.

“Come here, hyung.” His voice was slurry from too much high.

Jinwoo stopped what he’s doing, and Mino pulled him in his arms, greedily kissing him. He needed to stop his lover from doing something more because he was about to cum like a sixteen-year-old and he wasn’t going to let that happen. Jinwoo was hard too, and he couldn’t hell the moan that he let out when the younger groped his ass cheeks.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Mino whispered, staring at his lover’s half-lidded eyes. Jinwoo could only nod. Mino dropping another set of wet kisses against the other’s jaw, neck and whatever skin he could find. 

“Climb up, baby.” 

Jinwoo turned red at the request. It was one of those nights, he supposes.

Mino felt his lover’s weight and Jinwoo straddles him. The younger’s hands finding its way to the other’s ass, pressing and grabbing. Jinwoo muttered some curses and moaned wantonly. 

He really knew how to rile his boyfriend up. They’ve been together for three years, and it’s almost strange how he knows almost all the things that make his hyung tick in bed. And despite Jinwoo’s blatant denial when he asked the question two years ago, Mino knows his hyung marvels in being pressed and dominated. 

His lover would probably punch him in the gut if he voiced it out right now. So Mino decided to crowd him more. Jinwoo’s voice becoming whiny as Mino’s hands were fumbling to remove his boxers. His own boxers next.

Mino’s hand is suddenly busy fumbling for the lube, and he could still hear Jinwoo’s breathless sigh as he waits for the younger to return. The preparation was quick and haste. Mino was still careful but the need to fuck his lover senseless was consuming him entirely.

Jinwoo’s eyes are teary, voice high-pitched and curses lining in his mouth as his knees were almost touching his chest. Mino pressing his weight to keep the position, hands finding its way to the other’s hips. 

Mino could hear the bed rattling as he fucks into his boyfriend again and again. Jinwoo was whining now. His thrusts never faltering. It feels surreal watching his lover’s body bouncing as he relentlessly pounds into him.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Jinwoo was panting, voice hoarse. “Ah, Uh, yeah. Fuck. I love you.”

The slapping of their skin was reverberating inside the room. Mino has the full intent of wrecking his hyung until he couldn’t take it anymore. Jinwoo was so pliant under his touch, and he was so sensitive when Mino decides to be rough on him. He could feel his lover clenching around him, body arching, moaning high and breathless.

“I’m—“ Jinwoo was supposed to say he’s going to cum but the younger was pounding into him without any pause. He was feeling overly stimulates. And Mino just chose that moment to stroke his hard dick, in time with his unrelenting thrusts.

“Yeah.” Mino supplied, more like grunted. He was feeling euphoric, and he needed to fill his need with the thought of making his lover cum. He was driving himself mad, and he thinks Jinwoo’s gone too.

Mino was not entirely sure how much time passed when he felt his boyfriend's walls clenched, sending a sensational feeling in his dick. Jinwoo screams. His body jerking, as he chases his own high. It was a sight that only Mino could see, and it drove him wild.

His trusts never stopped, plunging in deeper. He could feel Jinwoo’s body relaxing, and he trapped him by caging him in his arms once again. Jinwoo was still sensitive and Mino was still pounding, finding his own release. He could feel his hyung tremble, and it’s only feeding his libido at this point.

He continues to drill, pushing his dick harder. His thrusts sloppy and his thoughts drowned in pleasure. Jinwoo thrashes his head back, feeling the stimulation fucking hip up again. Their breaths were labored, and Mino’s world spin as he chases his release. He comes with a scream, spurting everything inside the other’s ass. Jinwoo could only grunt, suddenly feeling sated and tired.

Mino’s weight slumped into him. None of them made an attempt to move. The pleasure still simmering down. 

It was two minutes of idling when Mino felt a nudged.

“Clean me up. I hate you so much.” Ah, Jinwoo finally realized he didn’t use any condom. Mino could just smile and instead of getting up, drops a few sloppy kisses on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you,” Mino whispers, lips now nibbling the other’s collarbone.

“Well, I love you too,” Jinwoo replied, letting the younger continue with his ministrations. “But you better pamper me after what you just did to me tonight. I have work tomorrow, and I don’t think I could even walk properly, you dickhead.”

“Ah, such a romantic.” Mino finally untangling himself from his boyfriend to stand up. “I’ll take full responsibility Jinwoo-nim. I’ll drive you to work tomorrow, and buy you your favorite breakfast.

Mino heard a ‘you better’ inside the bathroom as he searched for some wet tissues and clean towels. He eyes the box of condoms inside the cabinet before deciding to close it. 

He was going to take full responsibility for it anyway. He might as well take advantage of it. 

He made his way on the other’s bed with the full intent of wrecking his boyfriend until he can’t properly walk the next day.

*

“You better be limping because you played basketball or something!” Seunghoon commented the next day, expression all scandalous and traumatized.

“You shouldn’t really ask if you didn’t want to know anything,” Jinwoo answered nonchalantly. They were having lunch at a restaurant near their offices. 

“I shouldn't have introduced you two.” He muttered as he took a bit of his burger.

Jinwoo laughs and maybe winced too because he was sore all over.

Mino’s going to suffer for this.

“Aren’t you moving in together? You’ve been together for three years.” Seunghoon asked after awhile.

“We’ve talked about it.” Jinwoo answered, popping a fry in his mouth before continuing. “His internship ends this semester, and he’s graduating soon too. We’re just trying to decide if we’ll move in to his or mine’s apartment or just rent another place.”

Seunghoon hummed at his friend’s words. It’s funny how far they’ve come together. Not with all the drunk confessions and Mino avoiding Jinwoo at the very start of their pre-relationship. Seunghoon was still salty about it. He never knew anything that transpired until it was over and the the two were already dating.

“See, this is me being curious. It was Mino who told me that story of he drunkenly confessed to you that night. I never heard your version at all. And I don’t know man, Mino was pretty smashed that night. Did he not miss anything?” It was a question that he had wanted to ask. He just never got around to it.

Jinwoo chuckled and shrugged. Seunghoon was getting more intrigued.

“Before we went down to wait for his uber, he started taking photos, or hethinks that’s what he was doing at that time. He was just using his hands to frame my face and his mouth to make the clicking sounds. It was funny, but then he started clinging to me again.” Jinwoo laughed at the memory. Seunghoon joining him.

“It was all fun, but them he started groping my ass cheeks.” Seunghoon choked at his friends words. He arched one of his brows as he waited for the other to continue. “I punched him on the ribs, don’t worry. He actually cried in pain. And I was about to pull him up when he started to unbuttoning his pants.”

“The fuck,” Seunghoon commented. Jinwoo could only laugh.

“Yeah, but then he decided to button it again saying, he shouldn’t just be with anyone since he’s in love with a guy named Kim Jinwoo.” 

“Cheesy fucker,” Seunghoon muttered.

“Drunk too.” Jinwoo nodded as he spoke. “It was a struggle getting him down. He kept whining and telling me he doesn’t sleep with strangers and if I wasn’t smitten, I would’ve left him in a curb to suffer.”

“Oh God, don’t remind me of the pining you two did for three months before that night happened.” Seunghoon stated.

“What. It was cute how he tried to hide his crush.” Jinwoo rolled his eyes at his friend.

“It was cute on the first two weeks. After a month, it just got tiring and frustrating. This is why I never do relationships.” Seunghoon took another bite of his burger after stating his thoughts.

“I got a boyfriend out of it. And you’re just pragmatic and untrusting.” Seunghoon looked offended after hearing his friend’s words, gasping for dramatics too.

Jinwoo was supposed to say more when his phone vibrated signaling a text.

It was Mino, of course.

The younger sending him a picture of fenced house from a fancy neighborhood.

‘Perhaps, we can pack our bags, find a house and live together for the rest of our lives?’

Jinwoo smiled.

Cheesy fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly backs away*


End file.
